1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication system for controlling a device through a network. Particularly, this invention relates to a communication system for controlling by using a mobile terminal. Further, this invention relates a communication system for saving a space and a cost of a whole communication system. Furthermore, this invention relates to a communication system for providing contents from a cellular (mobile) phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 illustrates an example of a system configuration for connecting a terminal to a mobile terminal through a network and accessing a device by using a Web server function.
In FIG. 14, a device 1, a controller 2 for controlling the device 1, a Web server 3 incorporated into the device 1, a Web server software 4 for realizing a Web server function of the Web server 3, an extended module software 5 for extracting data from the controller 2 and controlling the controller 2, etc. by a request from the Web server software 4, and an interface 6 for the controller for communicating between the controller 2 and the Web server 3 are illustrated. Further, a terminal 7 for instructing to obtain a condition of the device 1 and control the device 1, a Web browser software 8 in the terminal 7 for providing a user interface and performing a HTTP (Hyper Text Transfer Protocol) communication with the Web server software 4, a network 9 used for communication between the device 1 and the terminal 7, a cellular (mobile) phone 10 used for connecting the device 1 to the network 9, and an interface 11 for the cellular phone for communicating between the Web server 3 and the cellular phone 10 are illustrated.
In this system configuration, the cellular phone 10 is used only for connecting the Web server 3 and the network 9.
Therefore, the device 1 must have a function as a server. Hence, physically, space, and power source, etc. for both of the Web server 3 and the cellular phone 10 are necessary. Further, a cost of the whole system increases by providing the Web server 3, as a cost of the Web server is not likely to go down by mass production, compared with the cellular phone.
FIG. 15 illustrates an example of a system configuration for accessing a Web server from a cellular phone through a network.
In FIG. 15, a cellular (mobile) phone 21, a Web server 22, a network 23 used for communication between the cellular phone 21 and the Web server 22, a Web server software 24 for realizing a Web server function of the Web server 22, static contents 25 which are static data provided by the Web server 22, an extended module software 26 for generating dynamic contents provided by the Web server 22, etc., and a Web browser software 27 incorporated into the cellular phone 21 for accessing the contents provided by the Web server 22 and providing a user interface are illustrated.
In this system configuration, the cellular phone 21 is used only for extracting the contents provided by the Web server 22.
Therefore, it is impossible to provide the contents to the terminal. For example, it is impossible for the cellular phone to realize a visual (television) phone for providing a dynamic image as contents to the terminal through the Internet.